The present invention relates generally to integrated circuit packaging methods for flip chip ball grid arrays. More specifically, but without limitation thereto, the present invention relates to encapsulating a ball grid array tape and a semiconductor device in a molding compound to protect the die during processing.
Tape flip chip ball grid array packages use a metallized tape as a substrate. The die or chip is mounted on the top surface of the metallized tape, and solder balls are attached to the bottom surface of the tape. The metallized tape substrate provides interconnections between the die and the solder balls. A molding compound such as epoxy surrounds the die on the top and sides to fasten the die to the tape and to protect the die from contaminants during processing. Disadvantageously, the bottom of the die is not covered by the mold compound and is therefore exposed to contaminants that may cause the chip to fail. Also, the tape may absorb moisture, causing the die to delaminate from the tape.
The present invention advantageously addresses the problems above as well as other problems by providing a molded tape ball grid array package that completely encapsulates the die and the tape substrate.
In one embodiment, the present invention may be characterized as a molded tape ball grid array package that includes a molding compound and a tape substrate having a top surface for mounting a die thereon, a bottom surface for attaching solder balls, and vias for forming connections between the solder balls and the die wherein the molding compound entirely encapsulates the die and the tape substrate.
In another embodiment, the invention may be characterized as a method of making a molded tape ball grid array package comprising the steps of mounting a die on a top surface of a tape substrate, encapsulating the die and the tape substrate with a molding compound, and attaching solder balls to a bottom surface of the tape substrate.